Día 16: Infracción
by Uuntulis
Summary: Advertencias: Universo alterno. Ideas tomadas: Reencuentro y policial.


** Día 16: Infracción**

* * *

La luna se escondía penosa entre dos grandes nubes, que permitían el filtrar de luz brindando un poco de luminosidad en el camino y perfilando el contorno del bosque frondoso que se encontraba a los lados de la carretera.

La castaña ignoró por completo semejante espectáculo natural y presionó con el pie el pedal del acelerador, se le había hecho tarde en el trabajo y tenía un compromiso más tarde, un sonido de queja salió de sus labios.

Observó la calle en silencio y carente de luces, así que en contra de las normas, aceleró más. Más sin embargo, un sonido característico, conocido y jodidamente problemático la obligó a retirar instantáneamente su piel del acelerador.

―Maldita sea.

El auto comenzó a detenerse hasta estacionarlo a un lado de la carretera y atrás una patrulla iluminaba la carretera oscura con su luz tricolor. La fémina intenta mantener la calma al escuchar una puerta abriéndose y cerrando continuando con unos pasos acercándose.

_¿Por qué precisamente hoy y a ella tenía que sucederle esas cosas?_

―Buenas noches señorita,― unos orbes oscuros la observaron desde la ventana izquierda.― Lamento interrumpirla pero tiene fundida su luz trasera derecha.

Oh, la luz trasera. Casi deja salir un suspiro de alivio, era mejor algo como eso, que descubrirla a una velocidad de 150 km/h. En cambio frunció el ceño y un gesto inocente fue transmitido.

―Lo lamento oficial, no estaba ni enterada, mañana mismo lo llevo al mecánico.―Se excusó de la mejor forma posible.

El castaño de orbes oscuros tomó de su bolsa una libreta y la observó mientras su pluma se deslizaba por el papel.

―Lo siento, tendré que levantarle una infracción aunque…―Aquellos orbes negros recorrieron su rostro y fueron bajando por su pecho que tenía un ligero escote por la blusa de tirantes blanca con algunas flores rojas y descendieron aún más hasta sus piernas que eran adornadas por una falda capeada carmesí arriba de las rodillas que resaltaba la piel nívea de sus piernas.―Podremos olvidarlo si aceptas salir conmigo, podríamos divertirnos.

Tenten no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, se sintió perturbada al observar al oficial mirar sus piernas que se encontraban un poco expuestas ya que no se acomodó la falda al sentarse. Con discreción jaló un poco la tela para cubrirse.

―Uhm, justo ahora tengo prisa, de verdad oficial.

―Oh vamos, ¿de verdad quieres una infracción hermosa?―habló fuertemente con una sonrisa sugerente y guiñándole el ojo.

La castaña se acomodó en su sitio ¿cómo podría salirse de esta? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

― ¿Qué pasa Kiba?

El oficial por primera vez apartó su mirada de ella y observó a su compañero con una mueca en el rostro.

―Nada, solamente hablo con la señorita. Ahora te alcanzo en el auto.

El oficial, que parecía llamarse Kiba, le ofreció la hoja de la multa para que anotará su número. Tenten se mordió el labio.

―Mañana tal vez podría encontrarte en algún punto.―Intentó irse por la salida fácil, se sentía realmente presionada a algo que si tal vez rechazaba le iría peor, la incomodidad comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

― ¿Para qué me dejes plantado? No intentes engañar a un oficial de policía, cariño.

Una mano tocó el hombro del oficial y este volteó fastidiado. Otro oficial la miró fijamente detectando aquella maniobra que su compañero solía usar con las mujeres que incumplían con las leyes de tránsito y que eran, a su parecer, encantadoras.

―Kiba, ve a la patrulla, yo me encargo.

El castaño exteriorizó su frustración e ira en su rostro, yéndose sumamente enojado al vehículo. Una vez que cerró la puerta, aquel hombre que la salvó de estafar a un oficial centró su atención en la fémina.

―Lamento eso… ¿me permite sus papeles? Mi compañero, espero, le ha informado el motivo de la detención.

La castaña confirmó ofreciéndole sus documentos. Observó al oficial, algo en él le resultaba conocido, aunque no buscaba el que. No podría negar que era arrebatadoramente atractivo. Solo si aquel le habría pedido el número, otro cuento seria.

―¿Tenten?

En ese punto los orbes se cruzaron y el entendimiento se plasmó en el rostro de ambos. Aquellos orbes malva masculinos eran inolvidables. Neji Hyuga, el chico que le robaba el aliento a los 16 años, lo observó más detenidamente. Vamos, ¿era capaz de ser aún más atractivo de cuando lo recordaba?

Esos orbes castaños que destilaban luz y que en algún punto de su adolescencia captaron su atención, no imaginó volverlos a encontrar. Más aún cuando ambos escogieron escuelas diferentes y por supuesto, carreras diferentes. Un sentimiento cálido se acomodó en la boca de su estómago.

―Neji, jamás pensé volver a verte. Y más de uniformado, aunque te queda bastante bien.

El Hyuga entendió la indirecta y una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios. El destino era impredecible. Durante años se preguntó sobre el paradero de aquella castaña, que fue la primera en despertar algo fuerte en su interior, lamentándose en no haber intentado algo. Justo ahora estaba ahí, de pie, pero debía hacer su trabajo.

―Es agradable…aunque lamento tener que levantarte la infracción.

El siempre siendo tan justo. No había cambiado en ese aspecto, tomó el papel que le extendió y los dedos se rozaron. Tenten escuchó su corazón gritar emocionado.

―Bueno, ahora sé dónde encontrarte.―Sonrió observando los datos de la comisaria de la hoja.

Intentó hacer más tiempo, quedándose ahí, mirando el volante y sujetándolo con fuerza pero el Hyuga no le dio indicios de nada. Olvidaba que él era tan malo con las palabras. Giró la llave del auto ante la frase implícita de que podría irse, escuchó un sonido extraño en el auto y se detuvo. Por completo.

La sorpresa invadió su rostro y giró nuevamente la llave. Oh, vamos, esta era una señal tan extraña.

―No arranca, llamaré a la grúa.―Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja escuchando el sonido de marcación en la oreja.

Tres malditas horas para que llegara. Frunció el ceño y contestó tan indignada que supuso que tardarían una hora más por maleducada.

―Esperaré aquí, cuando pueda paso por la infracción, fue un gusto verte Neji.

El hombre la observó detenidamente y se encaminó a la patrulla. Escuchó un grito de protesta y posteriormente la puerta cerrándose dando avance a la patrulla y perdiéndose en la distancia. La castaña suspiro, vaya día de mierda. Sacó el teléfono e ingresó al grupo de chat con sus amigas, tal vez debería cancelar.

Escuchó un leve sonido y levantó la mirada con el corazón en la mano ¿Qué más seria en medio de la nada? Se encontró con unos orbes malva observándola.

―Pensé que te habías ido… ¿Qué haces acá?― Se abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso al oficial y adentrándose al vehículo.

―Esperaré la grúa. Esta es una zona peligrosa.

Algo cálido invadió a la castaña, a pesar de aquella expresión de pocos amigos del masculino, de verdad era por completo un caballero. Ella jugueteó con su teléfono nerviosa y lo guardó en su bolsa. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón en las orejas y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, lo cual, fue el peor error que pudo cometer.

Los labios danzaban uniéndose y abriéndose paso entre ellos para alcanzar una danza más _húmeda_, caricias frenéticas recorrían su cuerpo ocasionándole una descarga continua llegando a cada parte de su cuerpo. Él soltó un gemido cuando la fémina jaló con fuerza su largo cabello atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella.

Su mano ardía en contacto con la piel nívea de su pierna desnuda, sus labios rompieron el enlace y continuó su descenso hacia su cuello disfrutando del aroma embriagador de la fémina y sintiendo su propio cuerpo exigirle aún más de ella.

La castaña dejó salir un sonido de satisfacción de sus labios cuando él alcanzó su escote, demorando un rato en esa zona causándole estragos en su mente y por supuesto en su cuerpo. Sus manos se movían ambivalentemente de forma delicada y pasional por todo su cuerpo.

De alguna forma, luego de hacer contacto visual y percibir la gran tensión, que momentos antes desconocía, emocional y sexual que los rodeaba, llegaron al asiento de atrás en un mar de caricias que despertaban sus más oscuros deseos encerrados durante años. Ahora, tenerlo tan de cerca, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos reprimidos, sentía que en algún punto explotaría. Él sabía cómo volverla loca.

―Vamos, Neji.―Su voz salió en su susurro suplicante.

Él levantó la mirada nublada en placer y apartó a un lado la prenda interior de la fémina, la cual demostraba su gran alto nivel de satisfacción.

Tenten agradeció mil y una veces por haber escogido aquella falda ese preciso día, ella no solía usarlas. Neji se bajó los pantalones acercándose hacía la intimidad de aquella castaña con orbes bonitos y se adentró poco a poco, causando algunos gemidos en la fémina. Se detuvo cuando logró adentrarse esperando que ella se acostumbrara al sentirlo.

Sin poder tolerar la espera comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, sintiendo la calidez y contracciones de la cavidad, llevándolo al límite. Ella gritaba extasiada ante los movimientos y el tamaño del miembro viril que alcanzó a mirar a pesar de estar embriagada en placer.

Ella iba a explotar, en cualquier momento, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, lo cual ella pensó que era imposible. Él salió sin más causando que la fémina callará los gritos. Se acercó a su rostro atrapando su labio inferior con los dientes, mordiendo. Ella intentó tomarlo del cuello para atraerlo pero él se alejó, dándole la vuelta para cambiar de posición y si esperar nuevamente adentrándose a aquella mujer que no dejaba de gritar su nombre.

En esa postura ella lo sentía aún más adentro y se tapó la boca con la mano libre al sentir la garganta reseca. Él le retiró la mano como pudo.

―Quiero escucharte.

En ese punto Tenten se dejó ir a las manos de la perdición llegando a su límite junto con el Hyuga y agradeció el momento en que insultó al tipo de la grúa y causó que se demorará más en llegar y dándole la oportunidad de llegar al límite de la locura.


End file.
